bestghoulfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Giovanni "Joe" Agnelli
Giovanni "Joe" Dante Agnelli (ah-NYEH-lee) is a pre-war ghoul. He was born into a cake-baking mafia family before being tossed out on his ear by his father for being gay when he was 15. He moved to Lexington from Brooklyn, where he met the love of his life, Frankie Carson. He was 17 when the bombs hit, making him 227 currently. Joe was created by somekittylovesme, and the artwork is by W00tNewt. Current Whereabouts: The Slog Physical Description Joe stands at six feet and three inches (when he isn't slouching, that is) and weighs 172lbs (≈78kg). He's long-limbed with broad shoulders and hands. He's unfortunately cursed with bony joints, much to his lover's dismay. Joe has a square face with a wide jaw and dimpled chin. He has no eyebrows; the only hair to survive ghoulification was a patch on top of his head. His hair is a dark red color and has a slight curl to it. Joe's eyes are pale gray with black sclera. His skin is a gray-ish tone with a handful of notable radiation burn scars. His hands are thickly calloused and scarred from hard work. His work clothing consists of blue denim overalls with no undershirt, a tool belt, welder's gloves, a red bandanna around his neck, and a welder's mask. Personality Joe is a man who rolls with the punches. He has a laid-back approach towards problems or conflicts. He prefers to solve things peacefully when he can, but doesn't flinch from violence. He's also prone to letting others lead while he follows faithfully behind. Joe tends to look at the little picture, favoring individuals over the whole. He is very flexible (not much fazes a man two centuries old anymore), but can be over-sensitive of others' opinions of him. He grows quieter and acts more stoic when he's hurting. Joe is incredibly slow to anger. He'll stand up for his friends, but it takes a lot to rile him. Two ways to provoke him are insulting Frankie or his mother. He can be a bit over-protective of Frankie at times. History Joe met Frankie when he was 15. He walked into the soda fountain where Frankie worked as a soda jerk, and it was love at first sight. Nearly two years after dating, Joe and Frankie move into their own apartment. Frankie found a new job at the Corvega Assembly Plant, while Joe hunted down the perfect spot to set up shop for his own garage. He was wandering the streets, looking at vacant buildings, when he passed a store with a handful of TVs in the display window playing the news. He ran all the way to Corvega to find Frankie, and they took shelter in the massive building. They survived, but they couldn't escape the radiation that made them ghouls. Joe and Frankie stayed in their Lexington apartment until raiders chased them out and took over the area. Frankie dragged them around the Commonwealth for a while until Joe finally strong-armed Frankie into settling down at the Slog. Childhood Joe was born and raised in Brooklyn alongside his two brothers. Lorenzo was his elder by one year; Elio was younger by two years. His family ran a bakery named Italian Kisses. Joe's father, Benigno Agnelli, was a high-ranking member of the Italian mafia. Lorenzo was groomed to take his father's place, while Joe and Elio were taught how to run the bakery. At 15, Joe came out to his family. His father, an intolerant Catholic, promptly booted him out the door. Mama Carmina went behind her husband's back and sent Joe off to her friend Antonia in Lexington. Antonia and her husband, Connor MacCormaic, took Joe in. Joe quit school, and Connor and Antonia made Joe an apprentice at their car garage. Career and Education Joe dropped out of high school when he left New York. He has a sophomore level education. He never attended university. He learned how to fix cars for two years, apprenticed under his guardians at MacCormaic's Garage. He learned to cook and bake from his mother. Joe grew up learning English and Italian side-by-side. He started learning Irish Gaelic later in life, self-teaching at first before Connor took over. A few decades after the war, he took up sculpting, welding together scrap metal and other bits of useless junk to make works of art. Relationships Joe is incredibly easy to get along with. He's very friendly and likes to think the best of strangers. Joe is homosexual; he's involved in a long-standing polyamorous relationship with Frankie. Family *Mama - Carmina Agnelli DECEASED *Pops - Benigno Agnelli DECEASED *Elder Brother - Lorenzo Agnelli DECEASED *Younger Brother - Elio Agnelli DECEASED *Guardian - Antonia MacCormaic DECEASED *Guardian - Connor MacCormaic DECEASED *Adopted Younger Sister - Alice MacCormaic DECEASED Friends *PENDING Romantic Liaisons *Frankie Carson *Zeven *Axel Mark DECEASED Skills Joe was a car mechanic previously apprenticed at MacCormaic's Garage before he started looking to buy his own place to set up shop. He welds sculptures out of junk as a hobby. Joe is good at following a recipe (particularly his Mama's traditional Italian dishes), but he is a fantastically skilled baker. He can manipulate icing like magic. Weapons *baseball bat with nails (Maria) *combat shotgun (Annabella) Special Stats *Strength - 7 *Perception - 4 *Endurance - 6 *Charisma - 5 *Intelligence - 3 *Agility - 2 *Luck - 5 Trivia *People mispronouncing his name makes him uncomfortable, so he insists people call him Joe. *Though pronouncing his name exactly right can be a major turn-on. ;) *His favorite food is mutfruit (or his Mama's lasagna) and favorite drink is sarsaparilla. *He has mixed handedness (meaning he favors one hand for certain things, and the opposite for other things). *He smokes Grey Tortoise cigarettes. *He was on the school's baseball team before he dropped out. *He is a total Mama's Boy. *He knows some Yiddish swears. *He likes ragtime music. *He has a fear of clowns (coulrophobia). *He has a fear of needles (belonephobia). *Face Claim: Sebastian Stan *Voice Actor: Avi Kaplan Category:Ghoul oc